Hacking
This page will teach you how to beat hackers. What is Hacking? Hacking is when someone downloads a script and then uses it when playing a game. Types of Hacking There are other types of hacking. Feel free to add what you've seen so other people know what to expect. Also, add how to identify them and how to kill them. Auto-healing The most common type of hacking is auto-healing, in which a player does not have to press Q-Click to heal. The script heals for them. It frees their hands and makes them harder to kill. How to Identify an Auto-healer As said, auto-healers are the most common types of hackers in . To identify one, notice whether Food appears in their hands or not when they heal. If it never does, they probably hack. Note that just because the food doesn't appear once doesn't mean that they hack. Many people who are really good can heal fast enough. Another way to tell if someone is auto-healing is if they have the Shame! hat. This hack is meant to root out auto-healers by detecting if they heal very fast. Of course, some professionals get this hack because they heal fast but don't auto-heal. When equipped with the Shame! hat, a player does not get the effects of the hat that they were wearing, and they cannot heal for 30 seconds. If you see someone with the Shame! hat, attack them. If they are auto-healers, you will be doing a service to the community. If they are professional, you can say, "I killed a pro!" Either way, it's good for you. How to Kill an Auto-healer Killing an auto-healer is no simple task. Even professional MooTubers occasionally have trouble. If you don't feel up to the task, don't try. If you think you can attack them, think again. You have to be really good to kill an auto-healer. If you really want to kill an auto-healer, here are tips: * Use the YouTuber Corrupt X's "Circle of Death" tactic. Here, you use Pit Trap to trap a victim, then surround them with Spikes, place two Turrets, equip your melee weapon, equip Bull Helmet, and attack. It will be hard for them to survive, even with scripts. * Another way is to trap them in a pit trap, then place a spike in a way that can deal damage to them. When a player is not using scripts, they are usually insta-killed. If they are using scripts, then for a second or two they will be fine. But after a few seconds, MooMoo.io will give them the Shame! hat and they cannot heal and will die. * Daggers or weapons with good reload time (use Samurai Armor), might be able to defeat an auto-healer. If backed up against several spikes or Cacti, the script will be forced to heal often. In this case, the auto-healer may take 100 damage or over in a very, very short time and die immediately. If the script keeps them alive, although they heal perfectly fine, the Shame! hat will equip itself on them, and they will die. Drones Some people have "drones" that come in large groups of 10-20, but they are not strong. Each drone is probably only Age 1 or 2. They all move the same way, they have auto-fire turned on, and they face the same way. They also usually have the same name. How to Identify a Drone-Controller It's not hard to identify the controller once you see the mob of drones. The drones are always in the same tribe (otherwise they would kill each other) and sometimes they even have the same name as their controller. Drone Controllers also are often not in big servers with 35-40 players, for they can't summon as much drones via player limit. How to Kill a Drone-Controller First, you need to kill the mob. Crowd control weapons with a good reload or range are useful when fighting drones. Bat, Polearm, and Katana are all useful since they have good range. Don't use structures, because, with the many drones, the structures will be easily destroyed. Bat is okay since the drones usually don't heal. They have strength in numbers, not strength in skill. If the drone controller also has auto-healing scripts, then you might have a problem, to be honest. Daggers are also useful here. If you are good at healing, you can charge into the mob and start attacking in all directions. The mobs don't stand a chance if you heal well. Once you kill the mob, kill the controller. Note that the controller is usually just a normal player who likes trolling. After all, it's the drones who gain things from the kills, not the controller. You should realize that the drones immediately respawn. So don't wait around after killing the mob. They will come back. Quad-Spiker Some players install scripts that allow them to instantly place four spikes around them. This can be a problem because as you charge towards them to kill them, they place down the four spikes, and you die. How to Identify a Quad-Spiker You cannot identify this type of hacker on sight. Often, you charge at them, then you see they hack, and you die. In such a case, you should come back for revenge. If you see them kill someone with this hack, be wary. How to Kill Quad-Spiker As said, be wary. Place down pit traps so that they get caught and cannot place down all four spikes at once. Blockers are good to stop them from placing down spikes, or put Pit Traps all around you. The hack will not be able to put spikes where there are objects. There really is no easy way to defeat these hackers. One way is to keep coming at him, then quickly retreating, to force him to place four spikes. As the limit of spikes is 15, eventually he'll run out if neither you nor he doesn't destroy them. Force him away from the battlefield. Don't let him reuse his spikes. Eventually, he'll run out of spikes and you will be free to kill him. You can also use a Platform and a Repeater Crossbow. Go close to the hacker and wait for him to use his hack. Then step on a Platform down and start firing. However, this doesn't work if he auto-heals as well. Insta-Bull Helmet Hackers Insta Bull Helmet hackers are players who use scripts to switch from their original hat to Bull Helmet, then back on the moment they swing their weapon to deal damage without much penalty. How to Identify an Insta-Bull Helmet Hacker You can tell if the hacker swings his weapon, it immediately changes to Bull Helmet and back to his original hat/accessory. How to Kill an Insta-Bull Helmet Hacker Fighting a Bull Helmet Hacker is no easy feat. You can counter by using Shield or wearing Soldier Helmet to minimize their damage. Also, be cautious about your health bar, as they can deplete it very fast. Be warned that such script might also come with auto-heal, 4 spike placement, and more, so the best way to kill them would be the Circle of Death, and teammates to place spikes around them quickly in case you die. Instakill (Polearm Crossbow Combo) Hackers Instakill (Polearm Crossbow Combo) Hackers are players who abuse the damage of Polearm and Crossbow, where the script user hits the target with bull helm and Polearm, then immediately switches to crossbow to instakill. How to Identify an Instakill Hacker If you see a player with polearm and monkey tail running around, there can be a chance that it is the hacker, for they use Monkey Tail to catch up with their prey, trap them, and perform the combo. Though it is possible for some professionals to pull off legitly. How to Kill an Instakill Hacker As mentioned above, you can counter by using Shield or wearing Soldier Helmet to stop them from completely killing you in one blow. After the player performs the combo, the Polearm have to wait until hitting again. Thus, you can heal back your health. Killing the hacker requires Circle of Death. Another effective, but suicidal way to kill them is with Katana + Spike Gear + Corrupt X Wings. This will only work when you and the guy you're trying to kill both have Diamond/Ruby weapons. Auto Hats These hackers use scripts, so that when they travel they use speed hats and accessories, and when they attack another hat of the hackers choosing is equipped. How type identify a Auto Hat hacker If you see a person that has all speed hats and accessories equipped and they go into the River and right as they enter it the Flipper Hat is equipped they are most likely a hacker. Also if a player comes towards you and when they attack the Bull Helmet is equiped automatically they are probably a hacker. You also might see a hacker that when they attack with the Great Hammer only, the Tank Gear is equipped How to kill an Auto Hat hacker These hackers are very hard to kill because the hacks make them very efficient at everything. Try to get those hackers in a trap and use the circle of death tactic on them, but if they use Great Hammer and the Tank Gear is equipped automatically this might not work. Try to get the hacker pinned against the end of the world and a Tree and place a spike there and the hacker will heal so fast they will get the Shame! Hat and die (This depends on the time and place you meet the hacker). Category:MooMoo.io Category:Information